Hidden
by Leenemans
Summary: Friendship/love story with my OC numbuh 666 and my one and only Numbuh 1, Chapter 1 : Alone in the treehouse :D will be updated


I wrote this story while listening to "El strip club" by Zornik (that's a Belgian band)

I wrote this story while listening to "El strip club" by Zornik (that's a Belgian band…)

Disclaimer: I do not own KND (cries)

Summary: Numbuh 666 (My OC) is alone at the treehouse with Numbuh 1, what will happen?

Info you need to know: Numbuh 666 is my OC, she has black shoulder length curly hair,

She's from Columbia so she speaks Spanish but also English. Numbuh one doesn't know her very well

**Hidden**

_Alone_

**Numbuh 666's POV**

I walked down the stairs when I heard the others talking. I reached the main room (with the computer games and stuff) and when they attacked me like crazy animals (wich they are --)

"Charis! Charis! Would you come with us to the KND spa?" numbuh 3 asked (sceamed) to me. (A/N: Charis is her real name )

"ehh..., to be honest, no," I said, honest as always, I just can't lie "spa's just aren't my thing"

"oww, okay"

Somehow, when I don't want to go somewhere she wants to go, she fully understands.

Wich is not the case when wally does xD

"No way! I don't want to go numbuh 3"

"awwwww! Come on numbuh 4 PLEEAAASE"

3..2..1

"aww crud, allright then"

It never takes long to persuade wally. For her anyway xD

I went back to my room, I heard Numbuh 3 talking to Numbuh 5 and 2. I looked at my desk…My desk is a mess, maybe I should clean it… next year. Not now… not this life.

Ugh. I wonder if Numbuh 1 would go, probably he will, to "support the team" and stuff.

Do you need support when you're sitting in a sauna and relaxing in a warm bath?

Relaxing… yeah, he needs support for that, maybe he should go. To relax and not thinking about missions and stuff.

It's his choice.

**Numbuh 1's POV**

156

That's how many files I ordened today.

Scratch that, now it's 157

I goin to take a pause. When I entered the main room, Numbuhs 2 3 4 and 5 were there discussing something on the couch.

I leaned over the back of the couch

"oh! Hi numbuh 1, wanna join us to the spa tomorrow?" numbuh 5 asked me

" I would love too" I responded "… but I can't, I just did half of the files I need to orden"

" and you can't do that another day?"

" no, sorry"

"okay…"

**Numbuh 666's POV**

I heard someone in the hallway, I peeked out so I could see who it was. Numbuh 1. Probably taking a pause from his work… I took a glace at the watch around my wrist.

9.54 PM

I'm going to bed. Sleeeeeeeeep! I love sleep!

The next day

I woke up at 9.30 AM. Late xD I told you I love sleep.

When I was ready to show myself (which means my hair wasn't all poofy horror) I went downstairs for breakfast. Nobody was there, so they probably all left for the spa.

Cornflakes. My favourite food (in the morning).

It was 10 AM, so I had a whole day left to do what I wanted,

Aaaaahh!! TV! My love, here I come.

I flopped down in the couch, took the zapper in my right hand.

Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network, BBC…

Waw, special --

I went upstairs to my room, so I passed numbuh 1's room.

His door was open and I saw light in there. He probably forgot to turn of his light. So I went in, surprised to see him sit on his bed, papers sprawled all over the bed and the floor. He was writing something down and didn't see me.

I walked to the bed, on my toes, so he won't hear me. I was standing behind him and…

Wham!

My hands on his shoulders on a high speed. (I live for scaring people)

"Aah!" he cried…

"booh!" I said

"that was not funny --'" he said

"soooooooo… what are you still doing here? The others left long ago for the spa" I asked

"I'm not going" he responded "I have to much work to do"

"and you can't do that tomorrow?"

"the others asked me the same yesterday, and no, I can't, it mist be done today"

"Then let me help you" It didn't look so hard to do, and I was bored…

I took one of the papers on the bed, It was already done. I took another one, done. I picked all the papers that were done up, and laid them together at his desk. He could be so messy sometimes (look who's talking here).

"oww" he said "they are almost done, I didn't know"

"yeah, it was so messy that it looked like a mountain of work…" I told him when I took up the remaining files that had to be done "… which is actually five files"

"oww, I really thought it was more"

"no problem, everyone can make a mistake"

He nodded and started working again, I helped him.

Like 8 minutes later, we were already done, so I asked him again

"although you didn't now that your work was almost done, why didn't you go to the spa?"

"okay, one: I hate spa's, two: I thought I had a lot of work – witch I don't – and three: I thought I would have time then to do something else to lead my team"

"game?"

"huh?"

"let's play a game"

I grabbed his arm, pulling him to the main room, pushed him on the couch and went to the closet to get a parlor game (A/N: parlor? I don't know, it's like cluedo or something, I used a translation site)

I got back and gave him the game, it was a game where you have to draw something with your eyes closed or with your left hand and stuff. The game was something we all made together, it was just a box with pencils, erasers and paper. Nothing more.

I heard him rumble with the box. I was in the kitchen to get drinks (you NEED drinks when you play a game)

"tadah" I said when I got back

The game is lame, I know, but fun

He needed to draw me a boat, it looked like a container floating on the water. I needed to draw him a cat, which looked like an apple with hair xD.

It was fun to play with him, but my goal was to let him relax after all the work.

Later numbuh one said to me "want to watch a movie now?"

Numbuh one – that heartless cold numbuh one, asked me to watch a movie with him, how sweet. (A/N: I've got this from Ayame from fruits basket, but then numbuh one is Yuki)

"ah, yes. Which one?"

"…insert your fav movie here…"

"I already saw that one, but I could see it a hundred times :D"

We watched the movie in silence, me on the right side of the couch, he on the right side. There was not an awkward distance between us, but we were not glued together either.

Ahhh! Relax! Finally something goes like I planned it.

**Numbuh 1's POV**

When the credits showed on the screen, I looked at Numbuh 666. she feel asleep. I'm not surprised, she fall asleep easily.

I grabber a blanked from the table and laid it over her and fixed it. her shoulder's so tiny, I never imagined it would be so small…

Stop! Stop thinking perverted things brain! (A/N: he's a guy after all)

It was already 11.00 PM so I went to bed, the couch is very comfortable so I could leave 666 there.

Woooh! Exciting -- I know it's very boring, it'll get better later… I thing

It was going to be a oneshot, but now it'll count more chapters. R&R please.


End file.
